So Stupid It's Not Even Legal
by Fangirl-On-Crack
Summary: [Naughty crack fic]Funny how we look back on ourselves and realize that we make the stupidest mistakes
1. Momoko

So Stupid, It's Not Even Legal

Something you should know: This story changes point of views. The story itself is spoken through a normal POV, and at the end of every chapter, Momoko will step in. Just read it, you'll understand when you see it. Also just to let you know, this fanfiction contains a lesbian pairing, under aged drinking, crude humor, and a not happy but not sad ending. In fact, this story has no real plot; it is merely Momoko reminiscing about her past.

They say once you get rejected by a boy in front of the whole school, life can't get much worse. I'm here to tell you it can. My name is Momoko. Looking back, I realize how foolish I used to be, how careless and rash. I regret a lot of things, but there's one thing that will haunt me until my grave. And that's the year I was eighteen years old. The year when everything in my life that could have possibly gone wrong, did.

((Thirteen years ago))

"Momoko, Kaoru's angry, very angry…"

"Kaoru can shove a pumpkin up her nose for all I care, she deserved it. I don't care if she's mad, I don't care if she kills my sister."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. The red head peered into the mirror and combed down a few strands of brilliant orange hair with her bright hot pink nails.

"Are you still mad at Kuriko?" Miyako asked nervously, gently fixing up her own yellow curly pigtails.

Momoko brushed down the riffles of her autumn red skirt. It was all Miyako needed for an answer.

"Like my new skirt? I got it last weekend!" The leader cooed, tugging at the rim of her skirt.

"It's cute." Miyako agreed, forcing a fake smile.

Momoko frowned. She crossed her arms and tilt her hips far out to one side. "Miyako, either you can share a decent conversation with me, or go make sure Kaoru isn't crying her fragile little heart out in the pumpkin patch."

"I'm not worried about Kaoru! I know she's tough, it's YOU I'm worried about!"

"…Me? How come?"

"Because, Kaoru isn't the kind to be pushed around, she will fight back until she wins, I'm afraid she may do something mean to you."

"For Godsake! I'm not that idiot little girl anymore who was always pushed around! I can stand up for my self now! And if Kaoru does anything to me, I'll just smash the stupid little trophy she has!" Momoko screamed, shoving Miyako out of her way and storming out of the bathroom.

As she walked, the red head began to think to herself. She really had grown up since she was thirteen. She really wasn't the girl who always got pushed around anymore. Now, boys ogled over her, as she did her best to show off her body. And yet the boys that she was interested in never seemed to like her.

Miyako had often called her vain, and always begged her to wear more modest clothing.

"Who does she think she is? Her skirt isn't any longer than mine!" Momoko hissed, her hot pink eyes narrowing.

She stopped at her locker and opened it with an angry voice. After a few minutes of staring at herself in the mirror, something felt horribly wrong. Suddenly a few snickers began to drift in the air, but they grew to hysterical attacks of laughter. Momoko jerked her head back to see Kaoru, in the same "sexy" pose Momoko used.

Her arms crossed and hips tilt out to the side. An evil and vengeful grin was plastered onto Kaoru's face and she fought back laughter. Everyone else was point to Momoko's feet. She looked down. There, around her ankles, was her new autumn red skirt.

Kaoru was far too quick, and this time, the other students screamed and glanced away. As the embarrassed victim frantically attempted to pull the skirt up, Kaoru pulled again, this time bringing the underwear down with it.

Kaoru and I had gotten into a fight, and I had blackmailed her into doing a crazy stunt. I would tell you, but that's not part of my story. Anyway, my "pantsing" was done about a month and a half after my birthday, so it was just the beginning of my year as an eighteen year old. You think my underwear being pulled down in front of every one was bad? It gets worse, this was JUST the beginning.


	2. At the restaurant

"Don't tell her, okay?"

"She's going to find out sooner or later, there's no way we can hide it."

"You think she'll be mad?"

"Maybe…I can't say."

"She'll learn to live with it…there's nothing she can do"

I was angry at Kuriko for being Ken's girlfriend. I was then willing to do anything to have a boy, even if it meant making a freak out of myself. The rowdy ruff boys disappeared when we were sixteen, and I mean that literally. One day we woke up and they were gone. I had a crush on Brick when I was fifteen, I don't know why. I guess it was just another side of me being desperate for a boy.

"Let's go out to eat tonight!"

Momoko put down her magazine and looked up. Kaoru ceased her fishing around the wastebasket for lost home work.

"The three of us…it's been awhile since we've done anything fun together so I just thought—!"

"Yeah whatever…" the two interrupted coldly.

Miyako placed her hands in front of her chin and gave the two an innocent look before leaving the room. Momoko returned to her magazine and Kaoru to the trash can.

"So where are we going?"

"Just a little restaurant down the block."

Momoko frowned. "Is it any good?"

"I've been there…once…" Kaoru stepped in.

"Well?" The other two leaned in eagerly.

"We had to get new carpets once my food poisoning went away four days later…"

The rest of the walk was silent, and none of the girls made eye contact with each other. The building was a small one with a big green sign that read "A place to eat" at the top. Momoko immediately despised the name, but she was pretty hungry, so at this point anything would go. She just hoped the place had good desserts.

Kaoru frowned as the other two girls brushed their way into the restaurant, only to rush to the bathroom.

"All they ever care about is their hair now…as long as you aren't bald, you're fine!" The tomboy hissed, glancing around for a place to sit.

The inside had a cozy feeling to it. The walls were lined with booths and lamps that hung over the wooden tables. There were a few chairs for two people in the middle. The far back had a bar, and next to it were the opening and closing doors of the kitchen. On the opposite side of the kitchen doors were the bathroom doors. The walls were a dark forest green, and the floor a fancy red carpet. The whole building smelled of coffee and mashed potatoes, an unusual smell.

"What do you plan on ordering?" Momoko asked casually as she rinsed her hands.

Miyako shrugged. "I'll have to look at the menu."

Suddenly, Kaoru burst in, laughing violently and clutching her sides. She was almost crying.

"K- Kaoru, what's wrong?" The blonde stammered, surprised by her sudden, loud appearance.

The green member could not stop laughing; she just flew herself upon the wall and continued to crack up. After two minutes, she uttered a few words between giggles.

"T- they…It's th--…they're s- so stupi--!" she fell into another laughing fit.

The other two girls exchanged glances. Kaoru grabbed Miyako's hand.

"C- come see! It's so f- funny!"

The blonde was dragged out of the bathroom followed by Momoko. Kaoru led them to their booth, and then pointed to the other side of the room as she snickered uncontrollably. Miyako's mouth dropped and Momoko's eyes widened. Both of them got up and walked closer to insure their eyes weren't deceiving them.

"It's them all right…" Momoko mumbled coldly.

"The…rowdy…ruff…….boys." Miyako finished, leaning to one side. "But Kaoru, what's so--?"

A loud crash cut the blue member off and she jerked her head away from Kaoru back to the boys. Glass was shattered all over their table and at their feet. Droplets of blood were also on the table, but it was not certain who had been cut. Momoko squinted at them and gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. On the boys' table were bottles. _Wine_ bottles.

"They're barely eighteen!" Momoko shrieked.

"They're…th- they..they're…" Miyako tripped over her tongue for words.

"DRUNK!" Kaoru finished, half finding it funny and half understanding that this was not a laughing matter.

Momoko bolted to their table and pointed a shaky finger at Brick. He still had long shaggy hair to his shoulders, dark, blood red eyes, and his cap. Momoko had to admit to herself that he was quite handsome, even if he was a drunken villain. His brothers, who were sitting on the other side of the also looked similar since when the girls had last seen them and both were handsome as well.

Brick pulled his head back and glared at his female counter part. "Back off!" he growled.

"What do you want?" Butch asked the girls, but stared directly at Brick.

As the female red head looked down, she saw Brick bleeding from his left hand. He was the one who had smashed the bottle and cut himself. Miyako inched closer, her hands behind her back.

"You're drunk…" she whispered.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" Boomer demanded banging his fist on the table and leaving a large dent.

"This service sucks!" Butch hissed at his brother.

"I KNEW THAT TOO!" Boomer screamed, whirling back around to face the male green member.

"You're giving me a frickin head ache!" Brick snapped, taking a drink from the bottle. "Your face sucks! Betcha didn't know that!"

Kaoru crossed her arms. She walked over to Butch. Reaching across Boomer, she snatched the wine bottle right out of the green member's hands.


	3. Fireworks

Butch blinked twice, he then looked at his hand and to the table. For a full two minutes the three glanced around dumbly until finally Butch looked at Kaoru for the third time.

"HEY! Fork it over btch!" he growled.

Kaoru laughed and chucked the bottle in the garbage. By this time Butch had turned his attention to Boomer, who had crawled under the table and was picking at the multi coloured gum under the table.

"Ha! It's like poking a dried up squirrel brain!" the blonde boy laughed.

The boys began laughing hysterically, and Butch fell over out of his seat, which cause the other two to laugh even harder. The girls rolled their eyes. Brick who once again caught sight of Momoko staggered up. He could barely hold himself up and had to hang on to the rim of the seat to keep from falling.

"Whatcha looking at btch?"

"You're worse than I thought…" Momoko muttered to herself.

Brick suddenly leaned forward and threw up. The girls screamed and backed away a good distance. Most of the people had left by now and the employees hid in the kitchen, leaving the six practically alone. The male leader lifted his head, only to throw up again. Boomer and Butch paid no heed to him, and began to drink again.

Momoko was unsure what to do. She wanted to leave, the smell was becoming strong and nauseating. She wanted to leave, and yet she couldn't. This was all too weird for her to leave. When Brick stopped, he wiped his mouth and fell back into the seat. As Miyako took a step, a bottle shot past her, missing her face by a few inches, and smashed up against a wall.

"I win!" Boomer yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" Brick screamed, picking up a bottle and throwing it at the door.

The boys laughed hysterically as the bottle smashed.

"They're going to kill some one…" Kaoru snapped.

"Let's blow this joint!"

Momoko whirled around. At first she expected the boys to get up, but she saw Brick reach down and pull out a box. He lifted out a fireworks set, one that was illegal in several parts of Japan, and almost all of America.

"NO!" Miyako shrieked before she was dragged away by Kaoru.

The three ran all the way from the restaurant across the street to a safe distance. They waited, not daring to breathe.

….BOOM!

Suddenly, the dark night sky was filled with multiple colours for a few seconds, before dying down. Smoke rose from the building. All around the three were people frantically calling 911.

"If we don't get out of here, WE might get blamed for this!" Kaoru hissed quietly.

The other two nodded and began running. Momoko glanced over and noticed that Miyako was running particularly close to Kaoru, and brushed up against her several times. When the leader looked back again, now it was Kaoru getting closer to Miyako, they even smiled at each other.

"If I didn't know any better…" the leader mumbled.

"We should stop running, it looks suspicious." Kaoru broke the silence and turned her attention to the red head.

Momoko slowed down, followed by Miyako and then Kaoru. They walked for awhile before Miyako stopped and pointed across the street.

"There's a short cut home through that alley, I've taken it before."

"Okay…"

The group walked across when Momoko whirled around, her eyes wide but narrowed.

"YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS?" she shrieked.

Miyako and Kaoru looked down, their hands were clutched tightly. Neither one bothered to hide it or cover it up. Momoko was not as gullible as she used to be, they had been found out and there was nothing that could be done.

"Momoko listen…"

"B- but Miyako! I- I thought that T-!" Momoko was cut off as she bumped into another person.

_What could some one possibly be doing in a dark alley like this so late at night?_

The red head thought before she turned around. Kaoru and Miyako gasped. Momoko's jaw dropped.

Three boys were standing there, looking confused and half dead. Each had a sloppy pose, and seemed to trip even though none of them were moving. One looked to his feet, at the girls, and then straight up.

"Where did our juice go?"


	4. Tears

I was afraid of the rowdy ruff boys. They were already dangerous people, but now that they were drunk, there was no telling what they could've done. I really don't know why they followed us back to the lab but they did. We tried to keep them awake because we wanted to avoid the aftermath of all the alcohol, but they fell asleep, and in the middle of the night, hell began.

Momoko blinked. All was silent, but something did not feel right. She got up and opened the door. All at once, a rotting smell filled the room. The leader gagged several times before protecting her nose, and forcing herself out of the room, despite how badly she wanted to slam the door and stick her nose in a pot of flowers for an hour.

With every step the stench grew worse. Once again, the red head had to stop to gag. It was worse than anything she had ever smelled, she could not even describe what it smelled like.

"I can't do this on my own…" Momoko mumbled as she looked over the rail, down to the floor below.

Sure enough her theory was correct. Not Brick, but all three of the boys were throwing up. Although it seemed they had pretty much stopped, the floor and couches were a mess. Weakly, Momoko stumbled into the room Kaoru and Miyako were sleeping in.

I was mad at first about Kaoru and Miyako. If I was still thirteen, I probably would have been furious. But now, I was more disgusted and upset than actually being angry. I wasn't very happy that my two best friends were lesbian. Yet there was nothing I could do, and I knew that. What confused me the most in Miyako; she became a totally different person the next morning.

"They're puking! What more can we do?" Kaoru hissed, angered from being woken up.

"We need to clean it up." Momoko replied weakly, her stomach moaning at the thought. Miyako made a face.

"CLEAN IT?" The tomboy screamed. "Listen. You wanna go clean up digested alcohol mixed with God knows what, you be my guest, but as for me, I'm frickin exhausted and going to bed!"

"But Kaoru, if we don't clean it now, it'll only be worse in the morning, and we can't just let it sit there."

Momoko stared at Miyako. She had spoken with a gentle and innocent, yet dreamy voice that neither Momoko nor Kaoru had heard before. Kaoru blushed.

"But…but why should WE clean it up! It's their own damn fault for getting drunk; THEY should clean it up, not us."

Momoko and Miyako shook their heads reluctantly. Kaoru growled and looked away. Miyako sighed and trudged to get a mop, the green member followed. Momoko watched until the two disappeared down the stairs.

"HEY! Momoko, YOU'RE the one who's making us clean up! So get your ass down here now!" Kaoru screamed, not caring if she woke the others or not.

The leader wiped her eyes and started down the stairs. She put on a straight face. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying.

"But then again…" the leader muttered silently to herself. "No one probably cares."


	5. Love

I had a difficult nature. When I was little, I never shared, so none of the kids liked to play with me. Once I got into middle school, I was immediately place in a "category". I was the weird type. Although I did have some girlfriends, from the beginning, boys never really liked me. Kaoru and Miyako were my closest friends, and so when they went together, I felt lonely. And because, this time I felt completely alone, I drove myself to do some pretty stupid stuff, again.

"Are you going to get drunk again?" Miyako squeaked, chin on her hands, lying on her stomach with her feet gracefully kicking in the air.

"Why should you care?" Boomer countered, taking a sip of soda.

"Ya gonna get drunk off that too?" Kaoru snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Now Kaoru, dear, it's not right to laugh at them." The blonde purred in a light voice, rubbing the tomboy's leg.

"GAY PEOPLE LOVE! IT BURNS!" Brick shrieked, hiding his eyes in his knees.

"The correct term is lesbian, BRICK!" Boomer smirked in a proud tone.

"No, you're both wrong, we're in Japan, therefore the terms are yaoi and yuri!" Butch sneered, smacking Boomer in the head, who just so happened to be right now to him.

"Aw Butch, do you have a thing for Boomer?" Brick cooed, pressing his pointer fingers together.

"That's sick!" Boomer whined.

"It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes and go make some lo---!" Brick was cut off.

Kaoru had raised her leg and kicked Brick in the place he did not want to be kicked. Boomer and Butch were beside them selves with laughter as Brick lay on the floor in pain. Momoko rolled her eyes.

"They were acting better when they were drunk…"

"For once I agree with you…" Kaoru grunted.

"Oh oh! Me next!" Miyako jumped up waving her hand and giggling.

The other two girls stared.

"Tee hee, just kidding!" The blonde giggled playfully punching her head and sticking her tongue out.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Kaoru squealed in the same girly voice.

The laughing stopped; Brick opened his eyes and looked up. The female red head stared, mouth open and eyes wide. All eyes were on the tomboy.

"Er- ah- I mean, I mean I have to pee!"

An embarrassed Kaoru held her head down and rushed upstairs as quickly as possible.

"Wait Kaoru!" Miyako cried, tears suddenly flowing from her eyes as she trotted up the steps, leaving Momoko alone with the three boys.

_Great, now what am I supposed to do?_ The red head thought to herself, not daring to turn around.

She heard Boomer and Butch mumble something about "juice" and then disappear into the other room, now leaving the two leaders alone. Brick paid no heed to Momoko's presence, and looked in the opposite direction.

"W- where did you go?"

The boy looked up. "What?"

"When you left where did you go, ……..and why?"

There was along silence at which only birds chirping from the outside could be heard. Momoko rubbed her arm nervously and began to think of any excuse to leave. As she opened her mouth, Brick interrupted.

"I think I'm still drunk…" he said with no emotion at all.

"What?"

"I don't feel right…"

"It's your own fault. But then again Brick, you never--- MMM!!!!!"

Momoko was silenced by Brick grabbing her, holding her close to the ground and pressing his lips to hers. For a moment, the two stood there, and Momoko relaxed, until Brick moved his hand.

"ENOUGH!" The female leader forced away from him. Brick easily let go and rubbed the top of his hat.

"Mmm that felt good I guess, it was a lot more fun with the last girl…" he mumbled, looking up at her.

"But then again…" he grinned sinisterly. "I was drunk last time…"

Momoko stared wide eyed for a moment, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it would break her chest. Was he going to do something to her? Was he going to hurt her? Almost near tears, the frightened girl looked away.

A sudden scream from upstairs pierced the horrid silence. Both red heads looked up. Butch darted over to the rail and hung over it, snickering. A door slammed shut, and angry screams could be heard.

"Hey Boomer!" The green member shouted.

Momoko looked over; she had not seen Boomer, who was standing in the door way with another soda in his hand.

"What?"

"I went up stairs and Kaoru and Miyako were---!"

"YOU SICK, SHAMELESS…..DRUNK!" Kaoru screamed, barging out of the door, flames in her raging eyes.

She tried to kick Butch, but he just laughed and jumped over her foot. Miyako came out a few seconds later. Her hand was over her cheek, and she had "oh-what-to-do-what-to-do" look on her face.

"It's called a lock!" Brick snorted, high-fiving Butch.

"Curios boys…" Miyako moaned in a light, motherly tone, shaking her head slowly.

"Brick!" Boomer called, his legs in the door way and his upper body in the kitchen.

"What is it?" the male leader grunted, rubbing his neck.

Boomer held up a purple glass bottle. Brick and Butch smiled.

"Juice!"


	6. Juice

Momoko glanced at Miyako, who shrugged. Kaoru also gave the impression that she had no idea where the wine came from. Paying no heed to the girls, the boys grabbed glasses and drank. Butch turned on the TV and Brick got up.

"You got any decent food around here?"

"Yeah I saw pizza in the fridge dude." Boomer called, wrestling with Butch for the remote.

"Hey…hey, HEY! This isn't you're house, you guys can't just make yourselves at home!" The tomboy screamed, stomping her foot.

The three stared at her for a moment, and then returned to what they were doing. Kaoru screamed and stomped upstairs, angered insults spewing from her lips. Momoko could hear Miyako mumbling "poor drunken boys…poor little rascals...curious drunken boys…" The blonde sighed and trotted upstairs, followed by Momoko.

"We need to kick them out!" Kaoru growled when Momoko walked in the room.

The leader sighed and sat on the bed. She knew Kaoru was right, the ruffs had to leave, but should they send them out drunk? What if they hurt and innocent person? What if they refused to leave?

"I don't know what to do…" the red head admitted weakly.

"Leave it to me, I'll kick 'em out for good!" the tomboy smirked.

Miyako leaned on Kaoru's back and sighed lightly. "Now Kaoru, be gentle, they're just little boys…"

_She's acting so weird, what's wrong with her? It's like she's on drugs…_

Momoko thought to herself. She leaned an ear to the door. The TV had been turned on loud, and the ruffs were shouting at characters in the show.

"Can you hear anything?"

"They're just yelling…"

Momoko slowly opened the door and eased her way out followed by Kaoru, and then Miyako. It was pretty pointless to try to argue with the boys; odds were that they would probably refuse to leave.

"Oh look! Butch is doing something with his fingers! I don't get it….what is- oh, oh is that supposed to be a baby?" Miyako squealed, peering over the rail, standing on her toes.

"WHAT?"

Kaoru darted down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet. When she reached the bottom she held onto the shelf for balance and stared disgusted at the three giggling boys.

"You guys are gross!" Momoko whined, wishing she could slap Brick.

Miyako, who ignored everyone, glided over to Kaoru and whispered into her ear. The tomboy nodded, and restrained a little smile. The two began to retreat back upstairs. Momoko turned away and sighed.

"If you're gonna get busy, would you mind locking the door this time? I'm probably gonna have nightmares for a month." Butch called.

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru screamed over the rail, her eyes raging again.

"Why I outta kick you all in the spot till you bleed! You b---!"

"C'mon Kaoru!" Miyako sang, pulling the tomboy's arm, dragging her into the room.

Momoko heard the three boys whisper and hiss to each other, all snickering. Boomer said something very low, out of ear shot and suddenly the boys roared with hysterical laughter. The female read head winced and did not even want to think about what it was the blonde had mumbled.

"Hey loser!"

Momoko turned her head.

"AH! SHE ACTUALLY TURNED AROUND!"

Once again the three were beside themselves with laughter. Blushing furiously, the female leader whirled around and began to stomp away. She could no longer put up with this nonsense.

"Momoko…"

She did not stop.

"MOMOKO!"

"WHAT?" she snarled, spinning around, placing her hands on her hips.

"C'mere."

Momoko slowly walked towards Brick, bracing her self for anything he might try to pull. The male red head picked up a wine bottle, and gently poured it into a glass, filling it the rim. He then set the bottle back down, and held the glass up to Momoko's face.

"Here…have a drink."


	7. Shirts

There are some things we all want in life. I was never really sure exactly what I wanted, even when I told myself "This IS what I want" I always wondered if it was true, or just something to fill a gap I knew I had. After the rowdies left, things quieted down. So much in fact, that there were certain days that I was so bored, I wished they would come back. Miyako and Kaoru only got deeper and deeper into their relationship. So deep in fact, that they could rarely be in the same room together without kissing. I went on, still having a hatred for my sister. Things never seemed right, most nights I stayed awake in my bed, wondering what was wrong with me…..

((5 months later))

"I can't believe that Miyako is already twenty!" Ken exclaimed, with tears in his eyes.

Momoko turned away from him and wrinkled her nose. She had already gotten her tears out of the way, and was ready for the cake. Even if she was eighteen, that didn't mean she would give up her love for sweets. Ken, Peach, and the professor had all attended the party. The red head was still angry at Ken for dating her sister, and made herself distant.

As the afternoon progressed, it was clear that Miyako wished to spend her birthday alone, with Kaoru. Her friends and family respected her wishes, for Miyako still carried that irritable "innocent girl" charm that often forced others to cave in to her gentle face.

Thus, Momoko sat alone in her own room and stared blankly out the window. The sun was setting behind the trees and it painted the darkening sky with its brilliant colours of red, pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Shadows of playful children became long, and one by one the pink puff heard mothers calling their sons and daughters to hurry and wash up for dinner.

The air was cool and peaceful with only an occasional car zooming by, or a dog howl interrupting the relaxing silence. Momoko wondered about many things, so lost in her sky of thoughts that she barely noticed the night approaching, and the street lights flicker on. Bugs began to chirp and birds ceased their songs, retreating for the night.

"This neighborhood has never seemed so peaceful and beautiful."

The leader smiled as she watched people walk their dogs and cars pull into drive ways. How such little things that were so easily ignored suddenly leaped out to greet her. Momoko even noticed a tiny lizard scurry up a brick wall. She opened her window and smiled even bigger as the sounds of the night began to prance in her room. Feeling free and refreshed, she lied down on her bed, and let the nature of night sing her to sleep.

That evening, for the first time in a while, I felt like that strange gap was closed. I had never been much of a nature lover, I always got bored when people started talking about leaves, and moss that grows on rocks, yet just listening to my neighborhood at dusk flooded me with comfort and happiness. Since that night, if I had ever had a bad day, I'd open my window and observe the neighborhood. It was one particular evening I had felt extra crappy and was in no mood for unexpected guests.

((3 weeks later))

Momoko sat writing angrily in her journal, her eyes red and dry from tears that had been streaming out of her eyes for a few hours. Only recently had she stopped crying. Tonight, not even the relaxing breath of the dusk could ease the girl's stress.

"That was my head you idiot!"

"Well what's your head doing in the way of my rock?"

"What's your rock doing in the way of my head?"

"What are we even doing here any way?"

The leader shot out of her bed and scanned the area; she knew that voice, those voices. She saw no one. Momoko was hesitant to do it, she was already in a bad mood, and there was no telling what this may do. But her mouth moved before her mind could act.

"Br- Brick…?" she moaned, her voice shaky.

There was no answer. Momoko tried his name again, and all she got was a rustle of leaves. The red head desperately glanced about once more, and this time she spotted them. The boys, the rowdy ruff boys that is, standing, drunk as ever. The girl called Brick's name again, the ruff turned his head. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.

The puff rushed downstairs and darted out the front door. Why she was running to them, she had no idea. When she approached them, they backed away, and it was immediately clear that Brick did not remember his last words to the girl as he stared blankly at her.

"Are you drunk?" Momoko asked, crossing her arms.

"Not at all…" Boomer replied, and circled her walking the way that Jack Sparrow walks. ((If you don't know who Jack Sparrow is, you seriously need immediate help))

The female red head frowned, as it was quite clear the ruffs were indeed drunk. Their postures were unstable and they all seemed dizzy and unaware they were standing in the middle of the street. Momoko herself suddenly realized it, and moved to her house, but she didn't dare let them in.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"The circus…"

"E- eh?"

"Yeah we just went to a circus and threw food at people…it was fun."

The red head eyed the boys, they were quite weird, ever from the day they first met. They lived up to their group name, although it now seemed appropriate to add the word "drunken" some where in there. She couldn't figure out why Brick was staring at her with an awkward expression on his face, he opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but shut it each time.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" the girl demanded hotly, worrying that Brick was looking at her body.

Brick stuck his tongue out at her, his dark red eyes glaring at his counterpart. If the ruffs were drunk, it was beginning to wear off and they were coming back to their senses.

"What's with your shirt?" he replied in the same tone Momoko had used.

Momoko frowned. What kind of question was that? What was with Brick, and why was Boomer chasing a squirrel? True, the male leader had always been arrogant, but it seemed to have been replaced with pervertedness now that he was older. Yet the female red head noticed that the arrogance was back. She was about to tell him there was nothing wrong with her shirt when she looked down and let out a small whimper. There was no shirt to look at.

A/N-Momoko IS wearing a bra….so she isn't completely topless shot

WARNING!

The next chapter is NAUGHTY! I'm warning you now, and at the beginning of the next one. So you can't yell at me when I gave you TWO warnings. It WILL BE naughty and suggestive….and incase none of you knew, which most of you should know……I'm 13 


	8. Questions

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NAUGHTY! If you think anything I have written in the past was naughty, this is WORSE. Now to some of you, I may be making to big a deal out of this, but I just don't want people screaming at me because they thought this chapter was inappropriate, I warned you twice, it's your own fault if you didn't take the warning…

Kaoru choked back her laughter as Momoko glared forbiddingly at the green puff. The red head had told her friends the whole story, but left out the part where the boys wandered into her room.

"My my, how embarrassing Momoko…" Miyako sighed as she mourned for her friend's humiliation.

"Yeah…but why'd you bring them here?" the tomboy sputtered between fits of giggling.

"Well I'm not letting them stay at my house!" Momoko snapped.

The puffs looked over at the boys. They seemed, well, normal. They just sat carelessly on the couch and flipped silently through channels, no shouting at the television, or each other. It was as if the ruffs were dead."

"Or drained…" the blonde mumbled in a worried tone.

"Hey…Miyako…"

The blue puff trotted over to Boomer and smiled at him sweetly. "Yes?"

"If you're both girls, how do you and Kaoru…you know, have s--."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kaoru screamed, punching the boy's head, ready to wring his neck.

Miyako placed and hand on Kaoru's should, and got close to her ear.

"Now Kaoru…he was only asking a question, curious little boy. And I'm glad to answer it. After all, it's a fact of life and I find no shame in it."

The girl opened her mouth to answer Boomer's question but she found no words. Now Brick and Butch had turned to see the answer, and hissed at Miyako to hurry up with it. The blonde waved her hand at them and turned around to think. Suddenly her face lit up and she snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!" she said, whirling around to face the boys. "I'll show you!"

Brick, Boomer, and Butch watched, wide eyed and mouths open as Miyako gently removed her shirt and skirt. To Momoko's relief, she left her bra and panties on. Even Kaoru, who was gazing dreamily at Miyako, was worried in the back of her mind that Miyako would strip completely.

"Now you see…" the blonde began. "Sometimes Kaoru lies down on the bed and…"

She trailed off, biting her lip to try to get the correct words so the boys could understand. It was clear to Momoko that Miyako was trying her best to explain, and truly wanted to give the ruffs an accurate answer, not caring if too much information was added.

"Well…maybe I'll just show you completely. Kaoru, come here, take off your clothes, let's show them." Miyako called, undoing the back of her bra.

Kaoru blushed darkly. "N- no! I'm not going to demonstrate sex in front of them! They don't need to know! A- and cover your chest for godsake! HEY! You pull those panties up right now missy! That's right, put them back on, put all your clothes on!"

The rowdies stared at Miyako, too shocked ((and pleased…)) for words. Momoko also stared at her friend, horrified that she was willing to go that far. After that, the hour continued quietly as the girls tried to figure out what to do with the boys. They did not know what they had been up to the past few years, nor were they sure where they came from.

"Does it feel weird…or different?" Boomer asked, leaning over his counterpart.

"Huh?"

"When you do it, with Kaoru, does it feel weird than doing it with a guy?"

Miyako frowned and put a finger to her chin. "I don't know, I've never done it with anyone else, so I wouldn't know…"

The blue puff looked disappointed. His counterpart looked like she pitied him. Kaoru looked like she was ready to explode, and Momoko looked like she was completely lost, which in a sense…she was.

"I know! You'll show me, so them I can answer your question with a good answer!" Miyako exclaimed, dragging Boomer into a bed room.

"WHAT? HEY! MIYAKO!" Kaoru shrieked, yanking Boomer out of the girl's grip.

The two argued for several minutes. The blue puff explained that she was only trying to answer Boomer's question truthfully and accurately, while the green puff pleaded that she did not have to go this far to answer the ruff's questions.

Brick stumbled up to Momoko giggling at the bickering girls.

"Is she always this way?"

"Only recently…" the pink puff sighed.

Her counterpart stared at her with emotionless eyes before walking back to the couch and joining his brothers.

"This guy really speaks to me…he always loses his rum like we lose our juice." Butch said when his brother came back.

"Yeah…me too." Boomer agreed, wishing he could have his juice and maybe some marshmellows. For what ever reason, he was craving marshmellows.

"Hey Miyako…if you and Kaoru are both girls, then you only have holes…so how do you--?"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PERSONAL QUESTIONS?" Kaoru screamed, beating the boy over the head with an umbrella.

"Can't you ask a decent question?" the tomboy growled, chucking the bat at the floor.

"He's just curious…" Miyako defended, stroking Boomer's head.

Her counterpart wriggled his way out from under her arms and left the room. Brick and Butch were laughing hysterically and asking Miyako questions that I will not type because they are too nasty even for me. Remember I'm 13…BACK TO THE STORY!

Momoko and Kaoru sighed, and both agreed that the boys had to leave, and soon. Miyako was just too willing to answer any question, and while at the moment, Boomer's may only be out of curiosity, later he and his brothers may try to take advantage of her. At one point Kaoru wondered if Miyako would still answer the questions even if the boys were twelve again. The mere thought made both girls shudder.

A voice brought everyone out of their own world and the attention to the door. It was the kind of moment where you're thankful that you no longer have to think about whatever trivial thing you were thinking about, but you suddenly realize that what that person just said was a very, very bad thing. And this one word made both Kaoru and Momoko flinch, and Miyako muttered "oh dear..." to herself. Brick and Butch smiled at that one word.

"Juice!"


	9. Baggie

"They've got to get out!" Kaoru hissed between gritted teeth, rage boiling inside her eyes.

Momoko nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but the tomboy cut her off sharply.

"No I mean it, we've said this for the past month, but this time they crossed the line!"

"Wh- what did they do?"

"Miyako was taking a bath, why she didn't lock the door, I have NO idea, but they walked in on her and asked…they asked her--…" The green puff choked on her words, finding the story difficult to tell.

"Yes…" Momoko urged as she nodded her head understandingly.

"They…they asked her how to feed a baby-you know…feeding a baby _that_ way."

Momoko winced. She could almost hear the blonde saying "Well come over here and I'll show you." She knew the boys had to get out, everyday their behavior got worse and worse. And starting last week they had started to act very strange, calm and quiet one moment and the next second, screaming at each other, shouting nonsense.

It was almost like cleaning up a dirty basement. You say that you HAVE to clean it, as the girls said they had to get rid of the rowdy ruff boys. You want to clean it as the girls wanted to get rid of the boys. But you never exactly "get around to it" as the girls never exactly "got around to getting rid of the rowdy ruff boys". And so now, your basement is piled up with crap, and it's basically impossible to clean up, just as now it was basically impossible to get rid of the boys.

Did any of you actually read that? Or did you just stop after the first sentence and skip down back to here. If you did, please go back up and read that, I was trying to make a good point, and for you to just skip my hard work and a whole five minutes of my time put into my thoughts, it upsets me gr—you know you're probably not even reading this…

We're you reading it? If so, raise you left ha- no you OTHER left hand and…OKAY OKAY! I'm getting back to the story, SHEESH!

"At least they stopped drinking so much…" Miyako offered as the three tried to think of a way to "clean up their messy basement".

"But…doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Momoko asked, just now realizing what she was saying was true.

The boys had stopped drinking so frequently, right around the time where their behavior took sudden climbs and drops. At first the girls assumed it was just hormones, but usually hormones don't make boys start seeing iguanas under the couch.

On top of the ruff's emotional roller coaster, they began to shout random sentences and claimed to see and hear very unusual things. For example, just last Friday, Butch was complaining that the Romans were building an empire on his food. On Monday, Boomer whined that he kept hearing some one playing the American Idol theme song on the CD player. And yesterday, Brick was screaming that some one took his socks, even though they were clearly in the drawer.

Miyako wondered if it was the lack of alcohol that made them this way. Momoko figured that they had just finally snapped, seeing as they never were that smart. Kaoru pushed that it was the amount of pills the boys were swallowing every day due to their "frequent head aches and back aches".

"You know I read one of the pill bottles, and it said 'May cause liver damage if over used'." The tomboy laughed.

The leader opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Boomer dashing into the room and hiding behind his counterpart. The girls could hear Brick and Butch screaming and stomping around up stairs. Suddenly, glass shattered.

"What is going on?" Kaoru demanded.

"Michal Jackson is upstairs in our room, and he's trying to rape us! Make him go away!" Boomer moaned in a frightened little boy tone.

The girls looked at each other before starting up the stairs as a nervous Boomer followed about six feet behind them. Now Brick and Butch's shouts became clearer and it was obvious they were throwing objects in order to "defend" themselves. Momoko even heard Brick shout "He won't die! Quick, get a knife!".

Cautiously, Kaoru opened the door to see Brick and Butch running in circles, chucking items at the beaten up wall. Boomer whimpered and retreated back downstairs. There was no one else in the room. The tomboy slammed the door and stormed downstairs, angrily snarling to herself. Miyako followed.

About ten minutes later, Brick and Butch exited the room, panting as if they really had been fighting off a person. The male leader assured Momoko that it was okay, and they managed to kill Jackson by sawing off his arms and driving a golf club down his throat.

Once everyone was downstairs, the female red head made her way into the boys' room. Its back wall was beaten up, with paint peeling. Items of all sorts lay scattered across the floor, and glass from a lamp that had been hurled at the wall littered the ground with bits of pointy, broken glass. Just as Momoko was about to leave, she spotted something on Brick's bed. A small bag.

She trotted over to his bed, stepping carefully to avoid the glass. She held the soft bag in her hand and observed it carefully. Suddenly, she choked, clutching the bag tightly and glancing around to make sure no one was there.

Breathing heavily, Momoko looked at the bag again, and her pink eyes widened. She darted out of the room and dashed down the stairs, nearly tripping over her own feet twice. The girl glanced around frantically and ran up to Brick.

"Momoko what's with y-?"

"BRICK!" the pink puff cried, holding the bag to her counterpart's face.

"Is this…. CRACK?"

A/N- I know I spelled Jackson's name wrong, shut up, and don't none of you point it out .


	10. Vows

I should've seen it coming; I don't know why I didn't. That one moment when Brick looked at the bag, looked at me, and then stood up, I thought for sure…her was going to hurt me.

"Yes…it is." The boy said calmly as if Momoko had asked him a simple question.

He slipped the bag out of his counterpart's hands and turned to his brothers.

"We're going…" he shifted his glance back to Momoko, and offered a smirk. "And this time, we're not coming back."

With that, he whirled around and left, his brothers following silently. The three girls watch, bewildered as the boys left, up and out the door. For several moments, nobody moved, nobody dared to move. The door slammed shut, and after several minutes, Kaoru broke the silence with a loud shriek of glee.

"They're gone!" she cried, hugging Miyako firmly.

"But I like answering Boomer's questions, who woulda thought boys actually care about bra sizes?" the blonde whined.

"Miyako, listen to me. If we ever see those boys again, and they ask you a question, I want you to kick them in the nards until they bleed, you got that?"

((3 months later))

As she watched the leaves flutter and dance about the ground, she was sorry. She was sorry she had gotten so jealous of Kuriko. Sorry that she became so desperate for a boy friend. Sorry she had so many fights with Kaoru. Sorry she had gotten so jealous of Miyako being with Kaoru. Sorry she had treated Ken so poorly. But most of all, she was sorry she had ever gotten involved with the rowdy ruff boys.

Everything Brick said, every word he spoke, only complicated her life. He had used her for his own purposes from the start. What hurt the most was why he had used her; he believed she was the weakest of the girls. Kaoru is strong willed and could never fall into the traps of his words.

Miyako was not as strong as Kaoru, but she was loyal and caring, and even if she got pulled in half way, she could probably get out. But Momoko…she was gullible, and if put under the right sort of pressure, she could easily be manipulated by anyone or anything.

"If only…I hadn't been so blinded by my own lust." The red head mumbled to herself.

"Why couldn't…why couldn't I have been stronger?"

Tears leaked out of her eyes and made their way down her face, staining her notebook paper. Never had she felt so alone, abandoned, and rejected. Never had she felt so stupid, nor been so full of regret and self hatred.

"I want to be…a better person."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled a few times before moving her pen.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't stand this any longer. I feel horrible, like some one is trying to yank my heart out of my chest. I want to get rid of this crap. I don't want to be looked down on anymore, I don't want to be considered "annoying" any longer. I am going to be a better person, some one who others can look up to and rely on. I know it's a big goal for some one like me, but I hope, little by little, I'll get there._

Wiping away one last tear she closed the book. Suddenly, the leader realized her calendar and noticed a bright pink heart on one of the dates.

"I- I can't believe I almost forgot, my birthday is in three weeks." Momoko muttered to herself, forcing a giggle.

She looked at her diary, and back at the calendar, and sighed. "Okay…" she whispered.

"I'm starting over, I'm getting out of this hell year and I'm going to work on my goal, starting when I turn nineteen."

A/N- …..THIS CHAPTER SUCKED DIDN'T IT? Sorry…I promise the last two will be better than this. But I guess in a little of my own defense, it's so hard to write these sappy parts where Momoko is upset, because she has no one there for her. Brick is trying to use her, and as far as this story goes he DOES NOT secretly love her rolls eyes sorry red fans…and the fact that Miyako and Kaoru are "in love" so they can't exactly comfort her…you know what? Get over it, another reason this chapter sucked it because I typed this at midnight, and right now as I'm typing this it's 12:18. I'M TIRED! And don't say "Well Nuki, you could always just type it in the morning…" NO! I'M LAZY AS WELL! You know what, I'm going to bed. I promise you, YOU WILL LIVE if this one chapter sucked, if not, feel free to sue me, but after I sleep!


	11. News

"Happy birthday Momoko!"

"MIYAKO! My birthday is tomorrow! You've done this every day all week!"

"But…I just want to make sure you don't forget!"

"She won't forget Miyako, but Momoko I think there's something I should tell you about." Kaoru slipped in, grabbing the red head's hand and pulling her into a corner.

"Okay…I only thought it would be fair to let you know, I--!"

The tomboy was cut off by the professor calling for Momoko, asking her which cake she wanted. At the second the word "cake" came out, the leader skipped happily to go give her request. Kaoru sighed and stared down at her feet before forcing herself up. Miyako leaned on her back and hummed a happy tune.

Momoko drooled over the pictures of all the scrumptious cakes in the catalog. There was one cake in the form of a volcano with bright red and yellow icing for the lava. One made to look like a beach, complete with blue water icing, brown sugar sand and mini plastic chairs and palm trees. The girl wanted them all, but she finally came across one that was perfect.

It was a heart cake. Pink icing covered the cake as dark red frosting curled around the top of the rim. There were little hearts carefully drawn with a thin layer of icing on the face of the cake. And lastly, three little rose stuck out from the corners of the cake.

"I want this one!" Momoko squealed, not bothering to contain her excitement.

That night, as she pranced around her room, thinking about the cake she picked out and all the presents she would receive, a thought crept into her mind, a thought she had not thought about for a long time.

What about…hyper Blossom?

The girls had given up their powers when Momoko had turned sixteen. There were times when she regretted it and missed fighting evil a great deal. There were other times when she was glad she had given it up, and glad she could sit down and live a normal life.

The red head sat down and sighed. She missed back then, when she was so young and life was so much easier than it was now. Why had she been so desperate to grow up? She wondered if Brick wanted to get older just to make himself drunk. She wondered if Kaoru wanted to get older to be alone in a bedroom with Miyako. She wondered why everyone is so eager to grow up, only to find that being older sucks.

"Happy birthday Momoko!"

"Miyako…she knows that, I promise you; I swear on my life, she will not forget it." Kaoru moaned, walking in behind the blonde.

Miyako hugged Momoko tightly. "Well some people are very forgetful, like you Kaoru; you never remember what brand of soap I use."

The tomboy blushed darkly, sputtering for an excuse as to why she forgot something so trivial.

"B- but that's because you use l- like thirteen different brands! You use one brand for your face, one for your feet, one for your hands, one for the rest of your skin. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD you use two different kinds of shampoo for the right and left side of your head!"

Miyako huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's under thirteen! See? You exaggerate too much!"

Momoko smiled and tried not to think how the two fought like a brand new couple that just moved into their own house. She showed Miyako the picture of the cake and the girls squealed while Kaoru stared out the window, plugging her ears from the deafening screeches.

"Momoko…what's this?" The blonde asked, holding up a small bottle of pills.

"U- um…I've been getting migraines really frequently, so I got a prescription."

"Oh but look at this- side effects may include dizziness, drowsiness, itchy, watery eyes, and…loss of feeling…in the neck…" Miyako trailed off, examining the bottle, staring at the little white pills.

"Oh…I didn't see that." Momoko said, wishing Miyako had not pointed out things that could possibly happen to her and would be rather unpleasant if they did.

"Miyako, are you sure _you're_ not taking any medications?" Kaoru snarled, attitude in her voice.

"I am NOT!" The blue puff snapped. "You'd know if I was because the side effects ALWAYS affect me, that's why I don't take medicine."

"You know, you guys shouldn't fight." Momoko whimpered, pulling Miyako away from Kaoru, although she couldn't help thinking that young couples do tend to snip at each other.

"Oh Momoko, I need to tell you…" the green puff began, only to be interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!" Miyako wailed.

"Th-that's okay Miyako, I hated that lamp anyway." Momoko laughed nervously, vending down to pick up some of the larger pieces of glass.

"B- but…"

"It's okay, I can clean it up myself, honest it's fine, we have a vacuum cleaner."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as the blonde bent down to pick up glass with her friend. After about thirty minutes the sun was gone, the stars were out and the tomboy was insisting that she and Miyako leave. To the green puff's surprise, Momoko agreed that the two should leave and get some rest.

As they were leaving Miyako squeaked and darted back up to the red head's room.

"Hey where are you going?" Kaoru called, chasing after her.

"Momoko!" the blonde exclaimed, panting in the leader's door way.

"Oh- ah Miyako wha…"

"I forgot to tell you! Kaoru and I…we're getting married!"


	12. Cake

Momoko stared at the faint cream pink page of her diary. Ordinarily, she would have scribbled away, either writing a thought or doodling a fantasy. But tonight she could think of nothing to neither write nor draw. Giving up on trying to write, she flipped through the pages, skimming each one for anything that might catch her eye.

The clock read 1:14 am. The red head had given up on even attempting to get to sleep as it was hopeless. No matter what position she was in, she was still uncomfortable. Even though she tried to shut eyes they continued to open and glance at the clock that seemed to stay at the say time for hours. Finally the pink puff figured it was hopeless and got up to look for something to occupy the night with.

Momoko had eleven diaries, when she turned eight; she had decided to keep a diary for one year. Although there were times when she skipped an entry or two, she always went back and made it up. This was a little secret that she was proud of, it let her go back into time and recapture some of the best moments of her life- as well as the worst.

The leader grabbed the diary from when she was thirteen, labeled Momoko13. She flipped through the pages, reading about each encounter with new villains. It made her wish she was thirteen again, fighting villains and keeping Tokyo safe, just the mere thought brought an air of relief to the red head.

Near the beginning of the dairy was where Momoko had first met Kaoru and Miyako. She couldn't help but giggle at the little comment she had written write under a picture of Kaoru.

_I think Kaoru likes Miyako! Ha-ha_

She wondered if she should show it to the tomboy or not. Miyako would probably have laughed. Feeling giddy, the pink puff decided to go back and read every page of all of her diaries, which by the way, each one of them was a different shade of pink.

The Momoko 10 diary was a peachy pink, light and faint. The Momoko 15 diary was a bright bold pink, one that stuck out from all the rest. Each one seemed to resemble the red head's personality that year. When she was ten, she had been rather mellow and laid back, enjoying a good cake with her family. But when she was fifteen, she was a party animal, running off at some event every Saturday night.

So, lights dimmed, window open- allowing the night air to float in, and sitting on her bed by the window, Momoko laid out her diaries on her bed, and read the night away.

"…nn?"

The red head shot up, sending a book that had been previously resting on her stomach, flying. Frantically Momoko snatched the clock, though it took a few moments for her tired eyes to clearly make out the time.

9:34am

With a groan she threw the clock back on her desk. It was after several minutes the girl realized she was laying in a pile of books. In a flash the previous night came back to her, and she quickly scooped up the diaries and placed them back on their shelf. She then plopped back down on her bed, but now that she had gotten up, there was no going back to sleep.

Momoko got herself dressed and stared out the window. The neighbor hood was moving as slow as the leader herself, with only an occasional car or dog howl every ten minutes. Like a sharp slap on the face- instantly Momoko remembered today was her birthday, and the party was supposed to start at ten thirty.

9:54am

"Oh sure, move at the speed of light when I'm awake." The red head grumbled as she darted out the door, running as fast as her feet would take her to the lab.

Abruptly, she stopped. For several minutes, she did not move, but stared blankly at something that was not there. Finally, the red head forced one foot forward and slowly began to walk- turning her head back with every other step as if expecting to see something, or some one.

When Momoko got to the lab, she got what she expected. Her family and friends wishing her a happy birthday, a nice hill of presents, most likely sweets or an adventurous manga, and of course, the cake. It looked even better in person, and the leader knew Kaoru and Miyako were pushing eating it off as long as they could, just to tease her.

What she did not expect was for the two to go so far. In the beginning, Momoko wanted to eat the cake from the start.

"Momoko, you'll have to wait for that!" Miyako said with a wink and a bright smile.

Presents came immediately. The pink puff guessed her friends were trying to make her forget about the cake, but it stuck like gum to the bottom of a table, or in this case, the back of her mind.

As predicted, there was a magnificent amount of sweets that the leader devoured gratefully, only leaving a few left to take home, as well as a few new mangas that she put away for nighttime reading back at home. Plus one thing she had not even thought about- a dairy.

It had a red binder. It was a soft, dark pink, almost magenta. Momoko wanted to write in it, but her desire for the cake allowed her to set aside from writing at the moment, and move along.

"No cake yet Momoko!" Kaoru snickered, waving her finger.

The pink puff pouted, only to be dragged off by her friends to a different activity. Although when one turns nineteen, there is rarely a large party with several different activities, so in this case, other activities meant things such as shopping or watching a movie. Yet no matter what the girls did, neither one let Momoko have her cake.

In fact they pushed her so far that the red head really did forget about the cake. And after a day of running this way and that, buying this moving and giving advice on that opinion, she trudged home, only thinking about her bed, and just how soft it is.

The instant her head touched the pillow, Momoko was already half asleep, but she was woken up by Kaoru and Miyako prancing in.

"Happy birthday Momoko!" they said together, both smiling brightly, a rare thing for the tomboy.

If I told you, after that night, things went smoothly and perfectly, one I'd be lying, and two, you'd never believe me. No one's life goes perfect, I'm no exception, but things did seem to get better after that night. Well, you've heard about my embarrassing and ridiculous year as an eighteen year old, well, maybe I didn't tell you _everything_, but you know, there are some things better left untold. Besides most of the time in between what I didn't tell you was pretty boring. And you probably don't really want to know about how I broke my arm and was in the hospital for a month. Looking back I guess most of the crap that happened was due to my own faults and weaknesses. But we learn from our mistakes, it's how we grow.

The three girls laughed as Momoko showed the other two her diary from when they first met. Each pointed out different memories, different blasts from the past. Finally, as midnight crept forward, Miyako and Kaoru handed Momoko the cake, the jewel they had kept from her the entire day.

Each had a bite before the two girls said good night and got up to leave. But before they left, Momoko stopped them.

"Wait! Why did you two hide the cake? You wouldn't even let me see it."

"Oh that…" Kaoru said, rubbing her arm, looking annoyed.

"We didn't know where your cake was the whole day; just before we came here we went out and got one."

The red head's mouth dropped- her eyes wide with confusion. "EHH?"

"We didn't wanna worry you, so we just tried to keep it from you."

"B- but what happened to the original cake?"

The tomboy and blonde looked at each other and smirked. "Oh _that_…" they replied in unison.

Miyako smiled brightly. "If you must know, right before you came to the lab….. Brick stole your cake!"

((12 years later))

….I'll never forgive that dick.

**The End**

**Nuki Spills her guts: **Crappy end to a crappy story, ne? God I am shaking so bad as I type this. The last time I shook this much was when episode 20 of ppgz came out. I feel so stupid. The girls should all be in college, I realized that as I was typing the part when Momoko woke up. Oh well. Also, I'm too lazy to explain Kaoru and Miyako, so we'll leave it at they get married and live happily ever after the end. Don't like it? Shoot me, I'm done with this ((praise God)) and I don't care anymore. I told you this story was plot less, and the title spelled out the whole thing- STUPID. Overall, I hope you enjoyed it. It's 11:46pm as I type this, I'm tired. Thank you for reading and putting up with my amateur fafics. I promise my next one will have a better plot and ending. Once again, thanks!

Nuki-chan


End file.
